The use in light fixtures is well known. The use of retractable utility lights is also well known. Such fixtures and lights allow illumination in almost any place and under almost any conditions, as long as there is an electrical source nearby which can be used to energize the fixture or light. In the experience of this inventor, one area where light fixtures are particularly useful is in providing illumination along a row of condominium or apartment storage compartments which are located in a common area in that condominium or apartment complex. Also in the experience of this inventor, stationary light fixtures are sparsely used in such circumstances and, where used at all, are not particularly useful to the person attempting to carefully examine the contents of his or her apartment or condominium storage compartment. Oftentimes, the stationary light fixture is not located directly in front of the compartment or it is not located close enough to the storage compartment to allow for adequate or direct illumination of the contents. Understandably, the economics of light fixture placement by the condominium or apartment owner does not always allow for the placement of such adequate or direct lighting.